1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to outerwear suitable for use while swimming or bathing and more particularly relates to such garments which are reversible.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One and two piece swimming garments for use as outerwear by females are well-known. Heretofore such garments were characterized in part by having two distinct surfaces, i.e.; an inner side or lining and an outer side. The inner and outer sides were of a distinctly different character, each suitable for their purpose. In other words, the inner side was a lining for providing comfort to the wearer of the garment while the outer side may have been more wear resistant (durable) or more decorative in character.
The bathing garments of the present invention have neither an exclusive inner nor an outer side and each side can function as one or the other, i.e.; it is a reversible garment, each side of which may be worn as the outer side or the inner side.